My Crappy Night
by TheWorldRevolvesAroundScrubs
Summary: JD's one night where he doesn't shine. when he loses a patient, and things take a turn for the worst, he makes the best of it. JD*Elliot


**Hello again. This is a one shot made by me.**

**Disclaimer- Are you that stupid to think that I really own this awesome show? Man, I wish I did.**

**I only own the idea for this oneshot. For once it's not about Jordan and Perry. (Good luck finding any like this under my accounts! :D)**

**On with the story. RandR**

**

* * *

**

The darkness that lay in the sky that night was darker than anything I've ever seen. The only light was a small night light lit up on the right side of Sam's bed. Other than that, I couldn't see anything. That's why I tripped on a small toy and cut my foot. And yes, my waffle ironed foot.

I guess you know who I am by now. My name is John Dorian. But maybe you know me better as JD. But, nonetheless, I am now dabbing my throbbing, bleeding, waffle ironed foot, with a wet cloth. It stings but, then it doesn't.

I guess your wondering why I'm telling you this. Hmm? I thought so. I'm telling you this because this was the start of a horrible day for me. A day of unluckiness and dieing patients. This was only the beginning.

I went back to bed after checking on Sam. Elliot was living with me, and Sam was staying for the weekend. Kim says she wants him back Monday for him to meet his cousins or something like that.

Elliot was now my girlfriend, and I am very happy about that. Some say it's just going to end like last time, but I think it isn't. I know I love her, and that's all that mattered.

I covered up my cold feet, not bothering to put on socks. Elliot was still sound asleep. But as soon as my eyes were closed, my pager went off. I looked at it, and knew what exactly happened.

_Flash back_

"_Newbie!" Dr. Cox said, walking down the hall. He waved his arm in the air, motioning for him to come._ _JD ran to his side._

"_What?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Perry looked at him and rolled his eyes. He looked back to the ending hall way doors._

"_Watch Ms. Carlos tonight. I gotta get home. If your not on call, ask another person in this damn hospital to do it. I don't care watcha do, just don't let it involve me." and with that, he walked out the doors, and to his car. Leaving JD standing only with himself._

_Then he saw Doug, looking at a chart. JD smiled, knowing what he was going to do. He walked over to him._

"_Hey doug? You on call tonight?" he asked. Doug smiled at his friend and put down the clip board._

"_Ya, why?" he asked. JD smiled a half smile, and handed him the patients chart. Doug opened it, and began looking through it. He nodded and JD left the hospital._

_End flash back_

I rushed out of bed, and went to put on my scrubs. I quickly ran for the door, ready in my work outfit. I opened the door, then closing it soon after.

Once I got to the hospital, it was pure ciaos. All the doctors were crowding around Ms. Carlos, wondering what was going on. I had to push through all of them to get to the patient.

Ms. Carlos was pregnant, then got into a car accident. She was fine, but now she was going into a coma, which wasn't good. So, I took the paddles, and looked at them for a second. If I used them, the baby would be hurt. We had to get the baby out.

"Guys!" I yelled at the others, Turk, Doug, and now Dr. Cox was coming in. "We need to get the baby out. Now! Come on!"

**

* * *

**

**1 hour later**

"Time of death…" Dr. Cox sighed. I starred at the dreaded clock.

"1:58 am" I said, looking down. Dr. Cox wrote the time down, and then looked at the body. He threw the clip board on the floor hard, then stomped out of the hospital.

There were two lives that could never be taken back. And it was all my fault.

**

* * *

**

**The next day**

I couldn't get my self to go to work. And here I am, lying on the bed, while Elliot but on her white lab coat. She looked at me.

"You sure you're not coming?" she asked. I shook my head. She walked over to me, and kissed my cheek, then walked to the main door. She waved good bye and shut the door, soon after opening it. I was alone.

Sam was still in his crib though. So, if you count baby Sam, then I'm not alone. I look at the remote; it was to far away for me to reach it. I sighed, and got up to go get a beer. Beers weren't usually my deal, but I had no choice.

_Wait, _I thought _don't even try to drink yourself to death. It's two lives already gone, there doesn't have to be a third._

After that, I got of the chair I was sitting in, and headed of to my closet to get my scrubs. I would go to work, right after getting Sam dressed to head off with me. Today was a new day. These things happen all the time.

**

* * *

**

**That was the one shot. Hope you liked it! :D I spent like an hour on this, so it might not be as good as any others. Forgive me if it is not!**

**-TheWorld**


End file.
